


Trick or Treat

by VampirePam



Series: Flash Ficathon [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePam/pseuds/VampirePam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gives Cas some misplaced ideas about mistletoe, Dean isn't sure whether to count it as a trick or a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Halloween + Mistletoe. Set during Halloween, Season 5.

"Sammy?" Dean flicked on the light switch with his knee as he maneuvered the grocery bag from his right hip to his left. "Listen, they were out of Snickers bars, so I got Three Musketeers..."

He trailed off when the light spilling through Bobby's living room made it quite clear that it was not his brother he was currently addressing. "Cas! Hey, uh, buddy, didn't see you there."

Dean was weighing the pros and cons of offering an angel a pack of M&Ms when Cas began to walk purposefully toward him. He had only just gotten out, "Whoa there, angel wings, what-" when Cas' trajectory ended with a full-on collision between their lips.

He tried to finish asking what the hell was going on, but somehow every shift of his mouth into speaking position just resulted in Cas kissing him more effectively. Cas kissed with the same zealous focus he seemed to devote to his work - not that Dean had  _really_ thought about it - and Dean found himself powerless in the face of it.

So much so, it took him a good twenty seconds after Cas had finally released him to breathlessly demand, "Dude, what the  _hell_? Why in the name of Samhain did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas insisted. If Dean hadn't known better, he'd have sworn Cas sounded a little breathy as well. "But preventing the rise of Samhain is just too important. And if harnessing the power of the mistletoe is what it takes to stop him -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Dean's mental processing came to a screeching halt. "Mistletoe?" He looked up to see a spring of it stationed merrily above the door. "Cas, it's  _Halloween_."

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, acting for all the world as if Dean's words only supported whatever insane misconception he was working from, "The anniversary of the day that the powers of good once sent Samhain to the bowels of hell using the holy powers of mistletoe."

Somewhere, in a dark, suspicious corner of Dean's mind, a picture was beginning to form. "I see. And you'd heard about this...supercharged magic bush before today?"

"Actually..." Cas looked a little embarrassed. "Although I knew of its poisonous properties, I am ashamed to say that the mistletoe's history with Samhain had eluded me. It was lucky indeed that Sam was able to enlighten me."

"Yeah," Dean's laugh was hollow. "Lucky. And I'm supposing that Sam also helpfully told you  _how_ to channel this mistletoe juju."

Cas nodded solemnly. "A symbolic exchange of souls beneath the auspices of the mistletoe creates a barrier which Samhain is unable to break. He is thus sent back to hell, his plans thwarted."

"Symbolic exchange of souls meaning...a kiss." Dean's left hand gripped the side of the grocery bag with increasing intensity.

"That was our best interpretation, yes." Cas looked doubtful for the first time. "Dean, did I perform the ritual incorrectly? I must confess to being a novice to the practice."

"No, no, you performed the ritual, uh, just fine, Cas." Dean banished thoughts of just  _how_ fine from his mind as he turned his attention to the guest bedroom down the hall, the door of which had just suspiciously creaked shut. "Would you excuse me for a sec? I want to  _thank_ my brother for all his help in stopping the Apocalypse."

"Oh Sammy!" He was down the hall in three strides, banging on the door. "I think it's time for a little trick or treat. Three guesses which you're getting!"


End file.
